


Yours Forever

by JoeNeal



Series: Coldflash for a fortnight [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Len, Kissing, M/M, Romance, hangout in the club, possessive Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeNeal/pseuds/JoeNeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry wants to dance with Len but he denies. Barry dances with some other guy and oh that does not make Len jealous at all. or maybe it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Forever

**Author's Note:**

> for CFFAF. Day 11. The word that inspired this: possessive

"Hey, Len, come on dance with me." Barry suddenly spoke in middle of his juice. He and Len were having a night out at a famous club. They were both seated side by side at the counter.

While Len was thoroughly enjoying his alcohol, Barry only drank juice because sadly the alcohol didn't do anything to him.

"No, Barry." Len replied as he took another swig of his whiskey.

"Oh, come on! I want to dance." Barry whined.

"Not happening, babe. You know I don't like PDAs." Len drawled out lazily as he was slightly buzzed because of his drinks.

"Spoilsport." Barry grumbled.

Whatever reply Len was going to give was interrupted. A very good looking guy came and stood close to Barry. Too close for Len's comfort. He was instantly alert. Len glared daggers at the guy but he completely ignored him.

The guy leaned in and whispered to Barry, "Hey, beautiful, dance with me." And Len's hands clenched around his glass of whiskey. There was no need to be jealous. He told himself. Barry wouldn't say yes.

But then Barry surprised him.

"Yes, of course. I would love that." Barry's reply was followed by his stunning smile which twisted Len's stomach in not a pleasant way.

Barry didn't even glance at Len who was trying his damnest hard not to ice the man right there on the spot.

Barry left his seat and grabbed the guy's outstretched hand and both of them sauntered towards the dance floor as if Len was never there.

Len tried to force his eyes away from his lover ( wait- was Barry his lover? They never actually confessed that bit in their complicated relationship) but just couldn't. The grip on his glass tightened when he saw the guy's one hand slide around Barry's waist while the other went around his neck. He leaned and whispered something to Barry who in turn giggled.

That's it!

Len gulped down his remaining drink and walked up to Barry. Both Barry and the guy turned their heads to face Len.

"Problem, Mister?" The guy asked. Don't ice him. Yet.

"If you will excuse my boyfriend, I'd rather like to dance with him." Len said with a smile.

Barry's eyes widened. Sure, they had this thing going on between them for a while now but never had either of them acknowledged the other as their boyfriend. His heart rate picked up speed.

"B..boyfriend?" Both the guy and Barry sputtered at the same time. Len smirked. He definitely won this round.

"Yes, boyfriend. As in we are dating each other, boyfriend." Looking into the guy's eyes, challenging him to prove it otherwise.

"Len?" Barry managed to squeak out. Boyfriend? Dating? When the hell did they start dating? Weren't they just fuck buddies?

Len completely ignored him and continued to stare at the guy who was still holding Barry. Yes, now would be the right time to ice him.

"Okay, whatever, dude. Just chill." The guy finally let go of Barry and walked away towards the counter. He definitely needed a drink.

Len stepped right in front of Barry and gazed into those hazel eyes. Barry shivered under the heat there he saw in them.

"Dance with me, Scarlet." Len whispered huskily, his one hand already snaking around Barry's waist and the other on his shoulder.

Barry blinked. "But..but you don't like public display of affection, right?" Though his hands were already moving to circle Len's waist.

Len leaned in closer, very close. His hot breath ghosting over Barry's lips. "You are mine, Barry. Mine. And I will do anything to let the whole fucking world know that Barry Allen only belongs to Leonard Snart.

"Len.." Barry whispered. Still not believing the words tumbling out of Len's mouth.

"Only I'm allowed to touch you. Only I'm allowed to dance with you and only I can do whatever I want to do with you, Barry." Len continued in a seductive low growl.

To prove his point he closed the gap between their lips and kissed Barry, acutely aware of the gawking crowd. He sucked Barry's lips in tandem and then nipped at his lower lip sensuously.

Barry gasped in surprise and Len slid his hot wet tongue inside his mouth and deepened the kiss. After the initial shock of being kissed in public ( because Len never did that) Barry kissed back with equal hunger.

Len's hand tightened around Barry's waist bringing him even more closer and his other hand pulled his hair at the back of his neck possessively. Barry moaned and the sound went straight to Len's groin.

Barry's hands slipped from Len's waist up tp his chest to clutch his jacket tightly to press him more into Len's body. They sucked and licked their tongues and mouths as they continued kissing, enjoying the delicious heat that engulfed them both.

Finally when the need for oxygen was becoming increasingly necessary, they reluctantly left each other's lips. Len rested his forehead against Barry's and gasped out, "MINE!"

Barry grinned. Len relaxed unconsciously. Part of him was scared that Barry wouldn't be on board with this whole dating and boyfriend thing but then seeing Barry grinning like an idiot from ear to ear loosened the knot in Len's stomach and then Barry spoke and Len felt that his heart would explode into a million pieces out of immense happiness.

"Truly yours forever, Len!"

Len smiled, " _Mine_." This time Barry pulled him in for another hot searing kiss.

"Next time though," Len spoke in between the kiss "you want to make me jealous, try something new. This was ridiculous."

Barry laughed and it fluttered Len's heart.

"It worked though," Barry skipped a beat and then continued, "boyfriend."

Len rolled his eyes and whispered-growled, "Shut up and kiss me, Barry." And Barry obliged only too eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave kudos and reviews if you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Also come visit my tumblr [malec4everr](http://malec4everr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
